


Balance

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Babies, Ben Solo Is A bad ass hero, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), I will be adding tags as story goes on, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Rose Tico isn't Annoying, Vaginal Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: What if Ben Solo didn't destroy his Uncle's Jedi Training Temple? What if he ignores Snoke words? What if he listen to the Force? Ben Solo for years had visions of a girl since he was fifteen and was told to give up on this dream girl, but what if she wasn't a girl of his dreams? What if she is his dream girl? What if the Force was telling him to find her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar isn't perfect and I am trying. So in this story is another what if. What if Ben Solo never turn to the dark side and went straight to where the light is. Went to find Rey and be with her. Two lonely souls coming together.

Ben Solo woke at sound of a lightsaber ignited. He saw a green glow. Uncle? He thought and he turn to see his Uncle Luke standing over him. His eyes were dark, but filled with regret. Regret! Why was he standing over him with his lightsaber ignited? Without a thought. Ben summon his lightsaber to his hand. Ignited the lightsaber and blocked his Uncle's lightsaber. With his free hand he used the Force to bring down the stones of his hut.

"Ben, no!" Luke yelled.

Dead! No! Maybe out cold. **_Destroy the temple._** A dark voice spoke. **_Your own family left you with him and he tried to kill you. They fear you._** The voice was dark and familiar. It haunt his dreams, but then she would appear in his dreams. The voice was gone and she shine through to him. Destroy the temple. The dark voice spoke again. **_Kill the weak and bring the strong, and fulfill your destiny._** The dark voice repeats its words over and over again. Then she appeared in his mind. Chestnut brown hair with three buns and hazel eyes. Her sun kiss skin.

"Her!" Ben said. "She is real and not a dream."

He got up from the ground and ran towards to the temple's laundry room. Taking the clean clothes and shoes that fit him. Ben quickly dressed. He was about to head to the ship yard when he thought to himself. Why? Why did Uncle Luke do that? Had his lightsaber ignited and standing over him. He needed answers. He arrived at the same time Luke got out of the remains of his nephew's hut. Luke saw Ben standing over him. Anger in his eyes.

"Tell me why you had your lightsaber ignited and over me?" Ben asked with anger in his tone. "I have been nothing, but loyal to you and helped you in your quest to bring the Jedi back. Why?"

"Ben, I saw darkness in you and visions of horror in your mind." Luke said disappointment in his voice to himself. "I didn't know what come over me? But when I ignited my saber the thought left my mind like light speed."

"Are you telling me that you didn't want to kill me and some unknown force was putting thoughts in your mind?" Ben questioned. He was confuse himself. "I wasn't dreaming of dark thoughts. Yes I have been hearing darkness calling to me, but I stayed away from it. I wasn't dreaming of the dark side. I was dreaming of her."

"The girl?" Luke asked. "You have no idea where she is. She's a dream girl. A fantasy your father put in your head."

"Jakku, Niima Outpost!" Ben yelled out tears threatening down his cheeks. "She's there. I saw it tonight. I'm going to her. I'm leaving tonight and you can't stop me."

Luke didn't argue with Ben. He was after all a grown man now. Since he was fifteen he had these visions. Dreams of this girl. Luke thought Han put a fantasy in Ben's head. Ben would talk about this girl on a planet with destroyed Star Destroyers, broken X-Wings and damage TIE-Fighters. There was only one desert planet in space with Star Destroyers, X-Wings and TIE-Fighters, and that planet was called Jakku. However Ben couldn't pin point where she was in there. Thus why Luke called her dream girl. Luke saw his nephew walk away from him. Silence tears fall down Ben's cheeks. It took twelve years, but he finally know where she was and was going to get her.

Jakku, a desert planet. Rumors had it the planet was once a beautiful planet with green forests and so much water. When? Thought a young scavenger as she cleaned parts she scavenged. She had been on this planet for twelves years. She was only five when .... They left! They're not coming back. Don't dream focus on surviving. Families don't leave children behind and then come back. Those were words of other scavengers that taught her everything she need to know about scavenging.

"REY!" a alien known as Unkar Plutt yelled. "THERE YOU ARE! GET HERE GOT WORK FOR YOU!"

Rey signed. Picking up all her things and findings. Unkar Plutt ran Niima Outpost and was the source of her next meal, if he really cared enough to feed his scavengers. Some of them actually trade with other junk dealers on Jakku behind his back because he was cheap and ripe them off. So Rey kept the good stuff for them unless Unkar Plutt offered her something worth her time. Fixing parts and finding lost treasures of the past was all she could do to survive as she waited for something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arrives on Jakku and starts his search. Rey scavenge her life since childhood and is still waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My grammar might be off. Beta reading takes longer then I thought.

Another day of hard work. Listening to Unkar Plutt shouting orders and scavenging for spare parts to trade for portions. Her meals that keep her from serving to death while she wait. Rey mark another line on the wall of her overturn AT-AT walker. Another day she mark of the days, weeks, months and years she was left on Jakku. All she remembers was she was five years old and it has been twelve years since the day she was left here. She has survived and will keep surviving for their return. Her hope of them getting her. They had to leave her. They just couldn't take her at the time and had to leave her here. Alone. Rey cook her dinner. Following the instructions on the portion pack she made the bread and cooked the dry meat and vegetable. It was small, but enough to leak her plate clean as she ate outside the night sky. Looking at the starry night. Seeing each star and comets shooting by. Rey thought they were out there coming for her. Will they remember her now she's grown? Of course they will and the waiting will be over.

There it was, Jakku. Where she was? From the visions he saw her grown. She wasn't a little girl anymore and be a grown woman, he thought. Flying in space for a good seventeen hours was worth it to get to the desert planet before him. He had credits he saved up and a speeder he could use to search for her. He doesn't care if it took him another year to find her, but he knows he will find her and take her away. The ship he was in was big enough for two people and so they can leave together. It was a Quadjumper. Small, but big enough for two. It wasn't dust when Ben land the ship near Niima Outpost. A grumpy looking pink bobble like alien come out of his hut. He didn't look happy being waken up this early in the morning. None of the locals liked it either. Some were already up and starting to setup their stalls. Cursing in their native tongue. Ben knew a few different languages thanks to traveling around the galaxy with his uncle and when Leia took him to the Senate in Hosnian Prime. Ben was a fast learner and if he was going to learn where the girl was or where she lived. He was going to do it here. He took grab his travel bag full of what he needed. He got his desert gar on and got onto his BARC speeder. He open his ship's entrance and drove out as the latch went down. Once he was out of the ship he closed the latch, locking the ship. Don't want to lose that.

Ben drove into Niima Outpost market and slowly looked around the place. Stalls were still setting up as Ben stopped his BARC speeder bike outside a stall in the center of Niima Outpost. He saw the owner of the stall walk up to still looking grumpy. It was the large pink alien Ben saw earlier when he landed. Ben watched him from his sand goggles as the large pink alien open the stall's door before slamming it shut behind him. Guess it was too early to start searching and waking people up. Ben decided then to speed off towards the desert and start searching around there and return later when the stalls were fully open. Ask questions around the Star Destroyers and X-Wings. Rey woke when it was dust and ate her breakfast portion before she head out to scavenging for the day. Another hot day as she got her gar together and drove over the badlands to scavenge the Star Destroyers near by.

The sun was raising up as Ben stopped outside a Star Destroyer near the area called the Badlands. OK, he'll start here. From the visions he saw her scavenging parts from different ships to trade for food to survive. From her skills she could leave by trading for a space to get off this dust ball. Why was she staying here? What was she doing on here? Ben entered the Star Destroyer and started to carefully look around with a touch light in hand. Ben remembered all the old Jedi temples he visited with his uncle, didn't have electric lights and natural light didn't last long. So a touch come in handy while searching in darkness. Ben heard noises. Foot steps. Was someone here? Maybe he could ask them questions about the girl? Ben turn around and saw a woman with her face covered and a bow staff on her back.

"Excuse me!" Ben spoke. "Sorry to bother you. I'm looking for someone."

SMACK! Ben fell back and hard on to the surface of the Star Destroyer. He had dropped his touch. Feeling pain on his left cheek and his ass after falling back on to it hard. Looking up he saw the woman ready to strike him again. Ben moved fast and grab his lightsaber and cut the bow staff in half. The woman scream back on her feet. This gave Ben a chance to jump back up on his feet and ready to defend himself. He doesn't attend to hurt or kill the woman. He guess Jakku is a bit hostile and so everyone going to be a bit hostile towards strangers. He gets that. Remembering his father's stories from his smuggling days before the Rebellion and the fall of the Empire. The woman groans angrily and was ready to use both halves of her former bow staff.

"Ah, kliff come on." Ben cursed. "I just wanted to ask questions about someone I'm looking for."

"I know how it works?" she said. "You distract me while your partner steals my things. Nice try been here long enough to know my poodoo to the kliffers. I'm ready to fight you both."

"Partner? I haven't got a partner and I'm not here to steal your things. Besides I have something better then a partner."

"What's that?"

Ben Smirked. "The Force!"

The woman scream as she was throw back by something she couldn't see. She groan in pain. That hurt as she hit the wall. She shook her head as she held it to check for blood. No blood, but she wasn't going to quit. Ben rolled his eyes. By the Force this one was stubborn, but he didn't have time to fight. He was going to end this now. The woman decided to charge at him with a war cry. Ready to strike the two halves of her bow staff at him. Ben rose his hand up and froze the woman on the spot. Fear in her eyes. Ben decided to calm her down and removed his goggles and head cover to show her, he was human and harmless. He walked up to her and removed her head cover and goggles. Ben's eyes widen with stock. The woman he was fighting was .....

"It's you?" Ben spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has found her and is happy, but she isn't. Learn why now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best with beta reading. Even double checking myself. Sorry the updates are coming I've been busy with getting everything ready for the baby. Got some other personal issues and out of respect won't go into any detail.

The Force?! Rey heard of the Force, but never in her life has she ever met anyone with it. All she knows from it were the myths and legends of the Jedi rebel, Luke Skywalker using it to destroy the Imperial Star Destroyers that now lay on the desert planet Jakku. Now she met someone that can use it and he has her lock and frozen on the spot. She was scared he was going to kill her. She was going to die on this terrible hot desert planet. A bit to call Jakku that, but it isn't far from the truth. It shall be her resting place along with the ships that rest here from the battle of Jakku. He was walking up to her now and removed his head cover and goggles. He was human and quite handsome to. Rey blushed at least the last thing she see is the man's face and dark brown eyes. He even had raven black hair and cover is large ears, but for some reason Rey liked them and thought they were cute. He removed her head cover and goggles. His eyes widen with shock.

"It's you?" He spoke. A laugh escaped him along with a smile. "You're the one I've been looking for. You're here! Hahaha! I've found you."

"If you're going to kill me? Please make it quick." Rey said with mixed feelings.

"Kill you?" he said shocked. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to take you away from here. I'm Ben Solo. I'm a Jedi. Well, kinda. I've haven't been knighted yet. It's hard to explain."

"B-but you have me and you can use the Force." Rey said scared. Tears falling down her cheek. "I'm confuse and scared right now."

"I'm so sorry." Ben said unfreezing Rey. Rey fell back, but Ben caught her hand to help her up. "I got carried away. Don't be afraid of me. I inherit it from my family. My mom has it as my uncle her twin brother and their father, my grandfather has it and so do I. It's the luck of the draw actually. My dad hasn't got it nor did my grandmother."

"You have a family?"

"Yeah! My uncle taught me everything about the Force."

"Do you see them?"

"I have holomessages with them and when I was training I tried to squeeze in visits like my parents tried to do the same."

Rey had let go of his hand at this point. His words drowned out from her own thoughts. He has a family. Visits. Holomessages. They wanted him. He has a family that wanted him. She had nothing. No one. She is a no one and no one wanted her. She didn't stay as she quietly got her things. Ben turn around to see her getting her things and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. It was as if there were silent tears. She was quiet. Was it something he said to her. He was here to help her. Take her away. He thought she'll be happy. He followed her.

"Hey, where you going?" Ben called. "I didn't get your name. Hey!"

"Go back to your family." Rey answered. "Leave me alone. I'm no one that no one wants."

"I want you."

"Why?"

"Because the Force showed me you and that means something. Do you really want to stay here?"

"No and I thought if I did ....."

"What?"

Rey looked at him. Her eyes were turning red from crying. Then she began to ran. Yelling at him to leave her alone. Ben's eyes widen with shock, but he wasn't going to leave her alone. He continue to follow her. She jumped over broken controls and grab a long cable wire. Thick enough for her to hold on tight and to take her weight to climb up it. Ben followed and climb behind her. He come this far he wasn't going to give up. He had to know her name and why she still stayed here? Alone with no one. He remembered the first vision of her as a child screaming come back. There was a ship flying away and that bobble alien saying hush girl. Since then his dreams. His mind have been nothing on her every night. Ben caught up to her and grab her ankle. Rey felt him grab her ankle trying to stop her. With her free foot kick him hard in the face to make let go, but he held on and grab her other foot. The cable gave out under their weight and they fell. Ben grab her. Using his body as shield and focus hard to use the Force to break their fall. Hovering over the metal ground a foot away. Ben sign a relief. They were safe. Rey punch him in the gut. Losing his focus Ben hit the floor hard. Hurting his back.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Rey yelled. "You have a family. I don't! I don't!"

Rey cried into his chest. "I know and that's why I'm here?" Ben answered in pain. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

Ben was in pain now. Getting hit in the face several times was nothing compared to hitting the metal floor of a Star Destroyer, but she was safe that was all that mattered to him was her. He just wanted to help her since he first saw her in that vision twelve years ago. Rey rose her head to look at this man. This Ben Solo whom come all this way for her. He even protected her from hitting the floor. Instead he got hurt because she hit him in the gut. She saw him past out. Rey panic. Was he dead? She wasn't sure. She had to help him. This was her fault. She needed to get help. Help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is hurt and Rey tries everything she can to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to a village to get help for Ben and meet the leader of the Church Of The Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, decided to update this story today. After some research of my own I got this chapter finish.

She knew only one near village. People question her of why she didn't move to the village and get a family to adopt her? Rey told them she has one and they will return. So never left Niima Outpost and now she was here in the village after getting him out of the Star Destroyer. She had dragged him, lifting only his shoulders. Fearing to hurt him any further and he wasn't light, but heavy and didn't help he was big man. She manage to get him out and onto her speeder. Using all her strength to do it. She was breathless and made her way to the village. Once there she called out for someone to help her. Lor San Tekka come out of his hut and rush to help. He took one look at the young man and knew who he was. Getting the village's medical team out to attend to him.

Lor San Tekka put a comforting hand on Rey's shoulder. "You did the right thing bringing him here." He said to her with compassion.

"It was my fault he got hurt in the first place." Rey confessed. Tears threaten to fall.

"Come." Lor San Tekka said pushing Rey forward. "The Church Of The Force is a forgiving and kind place, and you look like you need something to calm you."

Rey followed him into a very large hut where she saw people lighting candles and placing them near a symbol. It had two wings and a beam of light coming out of her center of the two wings. So this was The Church Of The Force. Rey thought as she looked around and heard people say: May the Force be with you. She saw people help each other. Lor San Tekka wasn't wrong it was indeed a kind place. A woman come up to Rey and gave her a small brown cup filled with something warm. The woman guide Rey to a seat in front of the symbol and Rey looked upon it then she started to drink her warm drink. Tea. For some reason it had calmed her down and felt warm and a belonging.

Ben woke up in a unfamiliar place and he was laying topless and on his front. He looked around and saw medical supplies. He thought back on what had happen and how he got here? The girl. Where was she? He had to find her. Ben tried to get up, but fell back and scream in pain. His back. Right, he remembered now. He fell on the hard metal of the gutted Star Destroyer, protecting the girl even though she hit him in the gut. He forgave her. The hard desert life made her scared. Having to fight most of her early life. Pushing through the pain, Ben tried again to get up. He scream out again. Someone comes into the medical room. A old man with white hair.

"Ben Solo stop!" The man spoke. "You'll further damage your already injured back. You have a few broken ribs."

"Argh! It doesn't matter the girl." Ben said through gritted teeth and pain. "I have to find her. She doesn't need to stay and there's a reason the Force has been showing me her."

"She's fine. In fact she brought you here." The man answered pushing Ben back. "Here my young man drink this. It is bitter, but will ease the pain. Now, do you not recognize me?"

Ben looked up at the man. Eyes widen. "Lor San Tekka? I thought you were looking for more Jedi relics for Uncle Luke?" Ben asked wide eye with shock.

"I was and still looking." Lor San Tekka answered. "Jakku has many Jedi relics and the Emperor had many hidden here. I just needed some help and to my amazement there were people that still believe in the Force and the Jedi."

"Great! Bah, what is this?"

Lor San Tekka laugh a little. "Natural bata herds that grow here. Ideal for pain relief. Bitter but it works. Now the girl is safe and still here."

"She is?"

"Yes! She hadn't left. I believe she feels guilty still you were hurt and it was her fault."

"I don't blame her. I forgive her. She's been alone since she was a child."

A sad look fall on Lor San Tekka's face. "I see! Abandon child case. Poor thing. I'm glad your Jedi training has made quite the man today. Let me help you up. Careful now. We put bata pads and wrap bandages around you. To help heal your back and rips."

Lor San Tekka took Ben's weight onto him. Ben was able to stand and walk, but still needed some support as the pads and natural herds take effect. Lor San Tekka lead Ben to a hall that was part of the building they were in and there she was asleep with a blanket covering her body. Small candles lighting the hall and a symbol hang above them. Ben knew that symbol. The symbol of the Jedi Order. The sun was setting and many people had left the building. The woman that stayed and attended to Rey, greeted the two men.

"Ah, Jewel." Lor San Tekka spoke to her. "How she is?"

"I have learn her name." Jewel answered. "She calls herself Rey and there's no family name."

"Abandon case I know. These two need to talk. Prepare food for them both. A good meal will help you heal young Solo."

Jewel, a human woman bowed to Lor San Tekka and left to get them something to eat. Lor San Tekka lead Ben to Rey. He sat him down next to her and made his leave. Ben lean back gently on the back support of his seat. A bench design to seat more then one person. Ben looked at Rey sleeping soundly. She must've been so worried about him, she had fallen asleep and Jewel place a blanket on her. Ben remembered the visions he had seeing her as a child alone and hungry. Wrapped around her a old dirty blanket that pink bobble alien gave her. Her first night of abandonment and many more cold nights alone. Now she wasn't alone. Ben gently stoked her cheek and saw her eyes flutter open. Through a blurry vision she saw his outline and sat up. Her sleepy vision cleared she realize it was him. She smiled at him. She was glad he was OK, but frown as the guilt return to her.

"I forgive you." Ben said sweetly. "Stop blaming yourself. I know why you did it? Since you were a child you had to fight to survive. I get it. You have no one."

"Does being a kinda Jedi make a easily forgiving person?" Rey asked tears of relief falling down her cheeks.

"Not always." Ben answered wiping her tears away. "But it depends on the matter at hand. Murdering someone with no reason can't be forgiven. A man stealing to feed his family that's hungry can be forgiven. It depends. I forgive you for defending yourself. You don't really know me and I know only little of you."

"I'm no one!"

"You're Rey and you live on Jakku."

"Then you know I won't leave Jakku. My family will come back for me."

"Then I'll stay here with you and you won't ever be alone ever again."

Ben took her hand and gently stoke it with his thumb. He gave her a very sweet smile. Rey looked him in the eye and saw he wasn't lying. He was making a promise to her and his smile was him telling her, he was going to keep it. Rey smiled back. No one ever cared for her. Yes they barely know each other. Yet, this man. This Ben Solo wanted to give her kindness and promise her, she never be alone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come for these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos. Mt grammar isn't perfect.


End file.
